direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
MACABRE
さよならは一度だけ、何故此処に堕ちた 銀の眼が輝く巨大な貴方、嗚呼 貴方なら許せるわね　残酷な生き物でも 脚を地面に忘れたわ　残さないでね ゆらりゆらりゆらゆら揺れ 偽りの無い一途な眼に瞬きすらも忘れ、思う 一心不乱 貴方の中、噛み砕かれて行く季節ね。 | Hane o hirogete tobitai kimi wa ageha no yume miru Hebi gara niai sō da ne Garagara no ame ni uta re　Miugoki ga dekinakute ne　Esa ni nari haru o matsu dake　Kuchi ga aku Sanagi kara hane o hiroge　Ima ni mo tobitachi sō de　Kawai-sa amatta kimi wa mō　Otona ne Hana ni koi o shita kimi wa Mitsu o susuri susutte wa Boku ni kizukazu　Sono mama de Kiba o muku Ai sakimidare　Esukarugo to foa gura no kimi ni Itooshii sanagi no kimi ga　Usu yogoreta hane misete　Boku o furifuri futta ne　I no naka Barari gurari bara bara no kimi Hane wa mogete　Hebi no kawa ga niau yō na? Mawari mawaru mawatta kotae kurikaeshite Kurikaesarete yuku inochi o Magari magaru magatta kimi wa tokete tadarete Hitotsu ni nari　Mazari aō ka "Kitto ningyo no yō ni ieki no pūru oyogu." "Kitto ageha no yō ni sanagi wa hane hayasu." Yume ni made mita kono se ni Anata ni no manmarui Okini iri no nagai hane o Monokage ni kakurete iru Anata mo dete oide Taisetsu na no wa kimochi dake Sō desho? Mawari mawaru mawatta kotae Kurikaeshite kurikaesarete yuku inochi o Magari magaru magatta kimi wa Toke tadarete hitotsu ni nari mazari aō ka Cold Rain Kumo no ue ni noru anata wa Namida o hawa sete Me maguru shiku sora to tsuchi to rasenjō de inochi o yadosu "Gisei-shin, anata wa tadashii?" Masochism + Sadism Narenai anata no ude ni shi ga mitsuki nemuru Kowakute nemurenai yoru　Anata ga koishii Soba ni wa jō mo nai　Kuchihate no mirai to yoku Unmei no kumo no ito wakachi aō ka, tada… Sayonara wa ichidodake, naze koko ni ochita… Gin no me ga kagayaku kyodai na anata, aa… Anatanara yuruseru wane　Zankoku na ikimono demo Ashi o jimen ni wasureta wa　Nokosanai de ne Yurari yurari yurayura yure Itsuwari no nai ichizu na me ni mabataki sura mo wasure, omou Isshinfuran Anata no naka, kamikudaka rete yuku kisetsu ne | You want to spread your wings and fly, so you dream about becoming a swallowtail butterfly You'd look good in snake skin The rain pours garagara Unable to move Becoming bait and just waiting for Spring to come The mouth opens The insect in its pupal stage opens its wings, ready to fly out any minute You are so cute all grown up Falling in love with a flower, you suck and suck on the sweet honey You don't even notice me Fangs out I bloom ablaze with love towards the escargot and foie gras that you are The beloved pupa, you flapped your dirty wings at me Inside my stomach Barari-gurari, bara-bara dissected into pieces With your wings torn off I think you'd look good in snake skin Repeating the answer that has been going around and around The repeated life With your twisted warped and bent self You melt Shall we mix and become one? 「Like the mermaid swimming in gastric juice」 「Like the swallowtail butter, the pupa will transition and grow wings」 I dreamed about My favourites are the round long wings, just like the ones you have Why don't you too come out from the bushes How you feel is what's most important Right? Repeating the answer that has been going around and around The repeated life With your twisted warped and bent self You melt Shall we mix and become one? Cold rain You weep as you are on top of the spider You conceive under the dazzling sky, the earth and the spider's lair 「Sacrifice, is your answer correct?」 Masochism + Sadism Holding on to your arms to sleep At nights when i feel too scared to sleep, i think of you There is no sentiment nearby Just the decadence of future and greed Lets share the fate of the spider's thread, but… We say Sayonara just once Why are where have you fallen… You big, shiny silver eyes, ahh… You are probably able to forgive even the savage creatures Forgetting to eat the legs on the ground Don't leave any leftovers please Swaying back and forth, back and forth Your honest and straight eyes not blinking anymore, i think Without a doubt, inside you It's the season to be gnawed into }}